bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Episode 64
is the sixty-fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the first episode of the fourth season. This episode is almost completely comprised of anime-original content. Summary A newspaper office, Juko News is trying to tell a story about All Might's retirement but the Editor-in-Chief wants a scoop since they are the last to write about the subject with regard to competition. The Freelance Journalist, Taneo Tokuda, arrives to help turn it into a good story. Analyzing the message of All Might after his fight against One For All, he thinks that it is not a warning to other villains, as everyone believes. He's believes that All Might's last words are actually a message towards a student of the U.A. which he has chosen as his successor, telling him that is turn to take up his mantle. The Editor-in-Chief ask that he already have an idea of who that is. Taneo replies that at first he thought it could be Mirio Togata of The Big 3. However, due to All Might and Sir Nighteye's partnership ending, Taneo believes his successor is actually someone in Class 1-A. The Editor-in-Chief assures Taneo that she will obtain him the permission to interview class 1-A, but in return he will only provide the scoop to her paper. Taneo arrives in Heights Alliance to interview Class 1-A for the newspaper. Shota Aizawa explains to his students that Nezu granted permission for the interview thinking it would be good for his parents and guardians to see them all living happily in the dorms. Taneo introduces himself and tells them that he will basically take some photos of his daily life at school and ask some questions about them. He also reminds Shota that the principal gave him orders not to interfere with his reporting. Shota notices he might be up to something but allows him to continue anyway. He records Class 1-A's daily lives and reviews their Quirks. After he's finished, he narrows down the possible candidates for All Might's successor to just Izuku Midoriya. In the afternoon, while it was raining, All Might goes to the bedrooms of class 1-A, bringing some snacks to share. He meets Izuku outside who is training on his own. Izuku asks how he is doing. All Might tells him that he was in hospital for a regular check up, and when he returned to the U.A. He decided to buy something to eat in a store. The storekeeper was so happy for his presence that he allowed him to take all the meat buns he wants and even gave him his umbrella to shelter from the rain. Then, they talk about his upcoming role to surpass the Symbol of Peace. All Might leaves promising that he will start training him tomorrow Taneo noticed them and when All Might leaves, he has a conversation with Izuku. He tells to Izuku that he is a fan of All Might and that he will be forever grateful for everything he has done. He asks Izuku if he knows the bombing 18 years ago at an industrial complex. Izuku replies that yes, it was an event where All Might saved all the workers. Taneo tells him that one of them was his father, and that he was present when All Might rescued him. He was so excited to see his dad safe that he accidentally took a picture of the scene. All Might not only saved his father but also inspired him to take pictures and write stories about heroes. Tenao confess even he worries about the rising evil in the absence of the Symbol of Peace, but he thinks there is still hope, and shows Izuku a snapshot of him talking to All Might a few minutes ago. Izuku is surprised because Taneo not only doesn't have a camera but he even printed it out. Taneo explains that his Quirk allows him to take pictures from a camera lens that spawns anywhere on his body. Taneo shares with Izuku on how he discovered Izuku was All Might's successor using various pieces of evidence. He even reveals that he talked to Kota Izumi. Despite correctly deducing that Midoriya is All Might's successor, he decides not to write the story out of respect for Midoriya and admiration for All Might. His real reason for being there that he didn't even tell his paper about was that he just wanted to know, himself, that there was hope for the future despite All Might's retirement, and thanks Izuku. Before leaving, he decides to take a selfie with Izuku, promising that he is going to keep it inside his body until he publish his book about him. After the departure of Taneo, Ochaco Uraraka goes out to tell Deku that dinner is ready, and asks him what he was talking to the reporter, although she forgets the matter when she knows that All Might had brought meat buns to share with Class 1-A. Taneo returns to Juko TV and pretends that he hasn't discovered All Might's successor, apologizing to the Editor-in-Chief for jumping to the wrong conclusion. Even though he isn't able to give Juzo News the story he promised, he still gives them a different scoop they can run: All Might eating meat buns. Editor-in-Chief loves the idea. Later on, Twice is seen driving Overhaul to the League of Villains. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia Site Navigation fr:Épisode 64 es:Episodio 64 de:Episode 64 pl:Odcinek 64